Time Makes Changes
by Blah1369165
Summary: "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, along with his small group of friends were able to stop them and bring the four nations back to peace. Four years have past and lots has changed, Ozai and his daughter have escaped with a new plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

* * *

AAng swiped the sweat from his brow as he sprinted down the hall. It was getting hotter and hotter as they journeyed deeper into the labyrinth of hallways and rooms. His friends had began to slow but Aang wasnt willing to waste time. Lafen, notorious rebel leader and owner of one of the biggest weaponry companies in the four nations, Had slipped out of their grips countless times almost like smoke that filled the air. They had recently had a tip that he liked to spend his free time enjoying himself at the shady Quin Dong spa resort. Zuko had given the owner immunity from any crimes of his if he helped capture Lafen, which he gladly excepted and told them that he had an appointment as they spoke with a "special" masseuse in room A11. Finding the room, Aang pressed his ear upon the door but heard nothing. With a swift kick to the door he sent it flying down startling the girl who straddling what seemed to be an unconscious Lafen.

"Hello twinkle toe's" beckoned the girl as she stood and moved her long silky black hair behind her ear, showing her grey emotionless eyes.

"Toph?" Katra questioned as she and the other finally made it into the room.

"No, No way in hell that is Toph." Sokka laughed causing her to flinch and back away. Sokka was right though the girl look nothing like the short tomboy friend of his past. Her hair had grown out to be at least to the center of her back and looked as if she actually took care of it, She had grown a few inches making her look slimmer and her breast had gotten a great deal larger but Aang forced himself to look at her face for Katara's sake. Her lips were plump and the color of rose just like her cheeks that seemed to be darkening from Sokkas comment.

"Shut it Sokka I can still kick you ass all the way to the spirit world and back" She spat as she fixed the white satin rob that was sliding down her shoulder.

"it is you." Katara whispered as she wrapped Toph in her tanned arms. Toph stiffen at first but seemed to relax after Katara whispered something in her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked as he walked over to Lafen.

"He's dead." She stated flatly cause a giant gasp from Katra.

"Why? What did you do?" Asked Katara appalled by what lays before her.

"He deserved it, wasn't that what you came to do tonight?"

"Of course not! We dont take lives unless it is absolutely necessary." Aang said a little too harshly. Toph looked up at him with defiance in her clouded eyes.

"I do believe that is what you did with Ozai and look were we are today." Tophs words cut deep into Aang. He had honestly thought he had done the right thing, but looking back on it now he only wished he had listened to his past selves when they told him to take the Fire Lord's life.

"You right Ozai doesnt deserve to live, but what makes this man so bad? We were only going to take him into custody to stop him from making anymore weapons for the rebels. What makes this man so terrible that you could play god and take his life Toph?"

"He was the one who killed my parents." She whispered as she turned her back on her old friends. It had been three years and not one of them had come to see her or even try to write. She waited and waited everyday that she spent now running her fathers corporation, but nothing ever came. This made her question if they ever were really her friends at all. She never had the connection like the rest of them had and when it came down to it the only thing they seemed to need her for was to train with Aang or metal bend. She wanted so much more though, she wanted to be needed like she needed them. A cool hand resting upon her shoulder broke her from her thoughts. She didn't turn, she didn't want see their pity. With a quick flick of the wrist she wiped her cheek of a stray tear that escaped from her eye before she turned to face them.

"Toph, I'm so sorry I didn't know." Aang said trying to will her with his eyes to understand.

"Why would you, its not like any of you tried to make any contact with me what so ever." With that she knocked Aangs hand away and rush passed them into the dark hallways.

"I thought you guys were keeping contact with Toph all these years." Sokka spoke as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, thinking back on how many letters he started but couldn't bare to send to her.

"Me too." Aang said as he headed towards the shadowed hallways.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

The gaang returned to the fir nation palace, which they called home ever sense the Zuko had become the fire lord. Guilty thoughts clouded their minds as they prepared to their journey to Goaling to pay Toph the visit that, they should have years before. The night before they left Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Uncle Iroh all sat at dinner sliently mulling over their thoughts when a loud sigh escaped Iroh's lips.

"I cant believe I could've done this to my sweet child, are you sure I could not join you to Goaling?"

"Uncle you know we need you here to watch over everything, along with Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki. We'll try to return quickly as possible." Zuko said giving Iroh an apologetic look.

"With Toph." Added the avatar before standing and excusing himself from dinner. Time passed and other left prepared to go to bed for the night, but Sokka took his time lost in thought, until a hand brought him out of his daze.

"Sokka, honey, you havent touched your food at all?" Suki look into eye as if tryinmg to find out what was bothering him, he had been cold and silent sense he came home from their mission.

"Not hunger, I guess." He mumbled looking up from his plate. Suki gave a nervous laugh and took his hand in hers.

"But your never not hungry." Sokka gave her smile that didn't quit reach his eyes before standing up and heading towards door.

"I need to get some sleep tonight, don't worry about coming to my bed to night." Heat rushed to Suki's cheeks at the rejection, he had never asked her not to come to his bed before. Toph had really upset him, they were quite close before, but she would never had thought it would effect him this much. She pondered these thoughts as she watched Sokka wonder down the hall way to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

They finally saw the Earth Kingdom after a few hours on Oppa's back, they had been to Ba Sing Se a couple of time sense the war had ended for meetings but never for personal reasons. Not to long after the Earth Kingdom came into sight they were landing in a field next to Toph's estate, nothing had changed from the last time they had been here when they help Toph run away from her parents. Yet there was a different feel to area, it was no longer fearful and secretive, but happy and busy. Groups of kids ran around the garden playing while maids watched from the shade of the porch with gleeful smiles played upon their lips. When the maids spotted the gaang one was rushed into house, and appeared a few moments later with a woman who walk straight to them with arms opened wide.

"Welcome esteemed heroes and friends of Lady Toph, how lovely of you to visit. I am Sin Sue, the head housekeeper."

"Sorry we did not inform you before hand, we came a soon as possible I that isn't a bother ." Katara said with an apologetic smile.

"I do not think that four years was a soon as possible." Sin Sue said completely polite but her eyes didn't say the same.

"Yes well we ran into Toph the other night, and realized that it has been a while."

"Hmmmm, yes, quite a while. Well Lady Toph is out at moment but we have rooms already prepared, Lady Toph had them decorated so they fit you needs and personality perfectly. Sadly they have been unused sense the, well now follow me." She turned her back and started towards the estate, the gaang quickly followed behind bags in hand.

"Does anyone else feel the hostility towards us?" Sokka whisper as he look around catching glares from many of the maids.

"I still don't understand how we could all just forget about Toph like that, Yes we had a lot on our plates but we literally cut her off completely for four years. We deserve this and whatever Toph decided to dish out." Aang whispered as he draped his arm around Katara's shoulders protectively.

"Oh hell no! Are you insane? You remember how Toph showed her affection toward us, imagine when she really pissed. Thank god your the avatar, even she know she cant get away with kill you." Sin Sue turned around abruptly glaring at Sokka who had spoken a bit to loud. She motioned to her right while trying to stay as polite as possible.

"The rooms in this hallway are all yours, the first in the avatar's, after that is Katara's, then Sokka's, and next is the Firelord's. I hope you enjoy your stay and get all that you deserve from it." Again she flashed a polite smile that didn't feel right. The gaang decided that a quick nap before dinner is what they need, they went to their separate rooms, to find exactly what Sin Sue had said a room that perfectly fit each and everyone one of them. Zuko's room was a deep red with a large Black metal bed and black silk sheets that matched the curtains perfectly, which blocked out the sun and let the glow of the fire place make the room feel peaceful and calm. Sokkas room was a deep blue with a white fluffy fur carpet made from snow fox fur. The bed was simple yet fitting covered in more snow fox fur and above the bed hung tree big boomerangs on the wall. In Katara's room one complete wall was made of metal and had water pouring from the ceiling down the wall like a waterfall, her canopy bed was made from silver and had pale, blue, shear curtains and matching bedding. Aang's had blue, green, red, and white candles throughout the room. The walls were a deep Orange and his bed hung by four chain from the ceiling and had bedding with blue, green, red, and white leafs on them. Each room clearly took time plain and prepare from the little detail that each had. Clearly Toph had spent not just lots money but lots of effort as well for all of them to be perfect. The Gaang should've been excited but this only made them feel so much worse, none of them got any sleep.


End file.
